Fárrago
by Lali Evans
Summary: Momentos de la vida de Harry&Ginny. One shot. No es necesario que hayas leído todos.
1. Elegimos bien

**Elegimos bien** ****

-Ese libro tiene cosas que no quisiera haber sabido-masculló Albus y se afirmó en la pared del cuarto de su hermano mayor. Eran las tres dela mañana y estaban los tres hermanos Potter debatiendo acerca de "Historia de Hogwarts reversionada". Un libro que sus padres evitaron que leyeran hacia tiempo pero con la inminente entrada de James al colegio y que todos lo miraran extraño como si fuese un ovni por ser el hijo del elegido, no quedó más remedio que pedírselo prestado a Rose, cuya madre sí había permitido que lo leyera e incluso se lo había comprado.

-Siempre nos han mirado raro-apuntó la joven Lily de nueve años- Siempre..incluso antes de leer esa bazofia.

-Lily-retó Albus y James le sacó la lengua por ser tan correcto- Entiendo que ti te hayan puesto Lily por la abuela, Luna por la chiflada de Lovegood que es tu madrina. A ti James por el abuelo y Sirius por el tío abuelo. Y a mi Albus por el director que es genial..¿pero Severus? Es que fui no deseado, seguramente.

-Mis sospechas iniciaron ahí mismo, hermanito-canturreó James con sorna y Albus le arrojó una rana de chocolate.

-Niños..es tarde-dijo la voz de un adormilado Harry con los lentes a medio poner y un pijama a rayas. Ginny venía detrás con la bata y el pelo revuelto. Habían estado oyendo voces y la luz prendida. Pensaron que era Albus y su sonambulismo de nuevo.

-Vayan a ..dormir-masculló Ginny tomando a Lily de las manos y bostezó-¿por qué están reunidos a estas horas?

-Por esto-explicó James levanto el libro como si de un trofeo de Quidditch o esas placas recordatorias que abundaban en el escritorio de su padre se tratase.-Tenemos preguntas, mamá. No podremos seguir viviendo ni durmiendo si no nos contestan.

-De acuerdo..¿Qué quieren saber que les quita el sueño?

-Por qué me ponen el nombre de un gamberro mujeriego-protestó James casi enojado. Ginny abrió los ojos, despertándose pero Harry la miró, dejando a su hijo seguir explayándose- Ya es de peso ser tu hijo, papá. No me malinterpretes. Aquí eres solo mi papá, pero afuera eres el niño que sobrevivió, el salvador y demás apodos..y como si fuera poco me vengo a enterar que el tío Sirius fue novio de la mitad de las abuelas de mis compañeras de Gryffindor-explicó, ofendido.-¿Sabes además el peso que es tener que jugar bien al Quidditch y que las chicas me guiñen un ojo? No quiero ser un conquistador innato.

-James, entiendo. Lamento que Sirius haya sido..mujeriego-dijo como disculpándose de su padrino en su juventud. Quiso reír de las razones de James de su descontento con su segundo nombre pero se contuvo. Ginny escondía una risa burlona tras el cabello de su hija- Pero entiende que era joven y además, fue un héroe. Todo el mundo se siente en deuda hasta el día de hoy por haber pensando por año que él era el casi asesino de tus abuelos. Cuando en realidad les fue fiel siempre. Es alguien que te hubiese querido al verte, hijo. E incluso podrías haber planeado y aprendido muchas bromas de él. ¿Cómo crees que el tío Fred tienen tanta variedad de chascos?

-Su ingenio y recetas viejas de merodeador que Sirius y Remus aportaron-indicó misma las probaba con tu tío abuelo Sirius.

James asintió satisfecho y maravillado.

-Ahora. Lily, dime que no te gusta de tu nombre-pidió Ginny acariciando el cabello idéntico al de ella. La menuda pelirroja estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

-Mamá, podrías haberme llamado como tú-se quejó la princesita Potter con los labios fruncidos. Harry sintió ver a Ginny años atrás en ese gesto-Podrían haberme puesto Lily Ginny..o incluso Lily Molly. O bien Lily Harriet. Aceptaba cualquier opción.

Albus asintió en silencio dando la razón a su hermana.

-¿Qué?-preguntó al ver a sus padres como lo miraban.-La niña tiene razón..la tía Luna es extraña.

-Lunática-masculló James por lo bajo y Harry lo miró severo

-Es tu madrina, Lily. Siento mucho que no te guste llevar ese nombre-dijo Ginny apapachando a su hija. La hizo voltear y las pelirrojas quedaron frente a frente-En una ocasión, necesitábamos ir a el Ministerio a una misión..y allí fue cuando Luna fue de gran ayuda. Nadie podía ir en escoba o desaparecerse, así que tuvimos que ir en thestral-Los niños Potter asintiendo sabiendo qué tipo de animal era.- Y como saben los únicos que los pueden ver…

-Son aquellas personas que estuvieron cerca del peligro o la muerte-completó Albus con sorpresa.

-Exacto. Por eso mismo, solo Luna y su padre pudieron verlos. Era realmente incómodo volar en algo invisible.-explicó recordando el episodio.

-Luna ha descubierto varios animales extraños-admitió James- Y hasta le dieron una Orden de Merlín primera clase por ello.

-No neguemos que es divertida-admitió Harry-Además, ella siempre tiene como un sexto sentido o ve cosas que nadie más ve.

-Tu nombre es Luna porque ella es una gran amiga y lo mejor de todo, es que ella supo que tú venías en camino-Lily sonrió contenta por llevar ese nombre y besó a su madre en la mejilla- Así que decidimos que tú serías Luna.

-¿Podré ver esas cosas que nadie más ve como la tía Luna?- preguntó, curiosa de tener esa habilidad que decían.

-Claro que sí, hija-admitió Harry dejando a la niña feliz. Lily era tan observadora o más que la misma Luna.-¿Albus?

-Aquí viene el mejor de todos-exclamó James frotándose de manos. Albus rodó los ojos-Pobre niño, es el que más a sufrir. Primero porque es el que se parece más a ti-dijo con un codazo a su padre en el hombro- Y luego por que será chicato y tiene ese feo segundo nombre.

-¿Tampoco te gusta tu nombre?-preguntó sorprendido Harry. Ginny lo vio comprendiendo la aflicción del chico- No digas que lo sabías, Ginny.-pidió y su esposa sonrió con suficiencia

-Papá, soy tu calcomanía y ni siquiera he entrado a Hogwarts aún. Tengo el nombre de un grande como Dumbledore, lo cual me agrada pero..¿Snape? Yo creo que vine de sorpresa o bien nunca me quisieron.

-No pensaron en tu salud mental, más bien-se burló Lily y su madre le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Albus Severus-exclamó su padre y el chico del medio creyó que se le venía la gorda. Solo cuando lo regañaban lo llamaban por el nombre completo- Te pusimos Albus por todo lo que sabes..y Severus por que Snape cuidó de mi siempre, hijo. Fue como un héroe encubierto..estuvo enamorado de tu abuela Lily y enemistado con tu abuelo James, pero siempre cuidó de mi. Lo odié toda mi vida para luego quererlo demasido en un segundo.-admitió mirando al vacio. Albus le acarició el hombro tímidamente y su padre le apretó la mano con fuerza- Estoy agradecido y en deuda con Severus Snape..y gracias a él es que estoy aquí con ustedes.

-Que nadie te diga cosas malas sobre Severus Snape, Albus.-advirtió su madre-Yo lo odié también como tu padre para luego estarle por siempre agradecida cuando supe la verdad. Fue un Slytherin de pura cepa, pero valiente como un Gryffindor, inteligente en Pociones como un Ravenclaw y juicioso como un Hufflepuff. Severus es un nombre muy noble, bebé-terció su madre aludiéndolo.

Albus asintió satisfecho.

-Más por sí no es menos feo-concluyó James y Albus rodó los ojos.

-Yo no quise ponérselo-susurró Ginny y solo su hija oyó riendo levemente-Bueno niños, a la cama. Mañana es un día largo.

Los varones se acostaron en su cama tras un beso dulce de su madre en la frente y la joven Lily fue llevada a su cuarto por su padre.

-Elegimos bien-susurró en la oscuridad de su cuarto abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.-Peor es Hugo Hermes y Rose Ronalda…. Pobres niños, sí que sus padres les arruinaron la vida- Ginny rio silenciosamente y se apretó más a su cuerpo en afirmación.


	2. Arisco

**Arisco**

Harry estaría todo el fin de semana en Nueva Gales, terminando de juntar pistas sobre un sobrino de Alecto Carrow había sido adepto en épocas oscuras al Señor Tenebroso y sin bien no había llegado a la marca tenebrosa, había colaborado minimamente con cosas mensajería y "cosas de aguatero" según había dicho Ron un domingo en la madriguera.

Lily venía en camino y ese sábado, estaba muy inquieta. Patadas de costado, hacia adelante y juró haber sentido una mano sobre su estómago en señal de apoyo al concurso de cantantes muggles que estaba viendo.

-Ojalá gane esa chica cariño-musitó Ginny sonriendo y juntando su mano con la de su pequeña sobre su estómago-Ay Lily, quiero que Luna sea tu madrina..¿debo pedirte permiso para eso?-la pequeña se movió minimamente.-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Los diablitos Potter estaban en casa de Fleur y Bill, El Refugio, junto con Teddy y los hijos de Ron en un día de campo. Ese día, Ginny aprovechó para limpiar y ordenar toda la casa y descansar un poco.

El ruido de la chimenea la hizo apagar la tele y Lily se volvió a mover, en señal de protesta. Una voluminosa Hermione entró sonriente con un paquete en mano.

-Buenas, me dijeron que estabas sola y traje algo delicioso para tomar el té-Ginny aplaudió en señal de felicidad y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina. Inspeccionó el paquete con hambre y sonrio al ver que eran las tartas dulces de calabaza de aquella tienda de Hogsmeade-Con este ritmo, nunca dejaremos de comer-terció divertida Hermione con su panza. Esperaba un varón para alegría de su esposo y de Hugo y fastidio de Rose.-¿Harry sigue en Nueva Gales?

-Si, tras el sobrino de los Carrow.-explicó sacando dos tazas y la tetera del fuego-Creen que está en Dinamarca pero tenía que recaudar más pistas. De una novia de allá y unos vecinos.

-Dawlish está con él.

-Ajá.-terció Ginny sirviendo agua caliente y colocando los saquitos de té-Esta niña realmente se pone demostrativa cuando se va. Es como si presintiera que se va de casa y le agarra miedo.

-No pasaba con James y Albus.

-No, por eso creo que algo la une con Harry. Ya sabes, como lo mío con papá.

-Ron y Rose se entienden ellos solos-dijo Hermione rodando los ojos al recordar esos juegos idiotas que hacían padre e hija y ella, con lo inteligente que era, no lograba entender-¿Sabes lo de Dean Thomas?

-No-dijo abriendo el paquete y llevándose una tarta a la boca.-Umm, Hermione.-Su cuñada no tardó en comer una también, degustándola-Iré a esos gimnasios muggles en cuanto nazca Lily. Ya sabes, dos veces a la semana. Bicicleta, esos circuitos aeróbicos. No puedo jugar, no puedo salir a correr, solo puedo hacer ejercicios con mis dedos escribiendo-dijo algo fastidiada al no tener tiempo para hacer deporte como antes.

-Dean Thomas tuvo un entredicho con Harry-soltó Hermione tratando de sonar casual a la vez que revolvía el azúcar en su té. Ginny enarcó una ceja.-Ron me lo contó, pero por favor, no digas nada. Fue una tontería.

-No creo eso-dijo Ginny interesada-Cuenta.

-Harry estaba en el Caldero Chorreante con Neville. ¿Sabes que Harry está ayudando a planear la curricula de temas de DCAO?-Ginny asintió.-Pues bueno, estaban terminando de planificar entre algunas cervezas de mantequilla en la parte de atrás cuando oyeron algo que no debieron.-Ginny levantó la cejas-Hannah es muy amiga de Seamus, el cual se casa dentro de un mes con una amiga de Dean. Pues Dean fue a la taberna por la tarjeta de la boda y habló algunas cosas con Hannah. Entre ellas, tú.

-Vaya que la haces larga Hermione.-dijo impaciente la pelirroja-Dilo ya

-Pues que Dean está soltero y en un momento, dijo que le "gustaría haber formado una familia contigo".-dijo entre comillas con los dedos-Eras su novia, el amor de su vida, el tipo sigue pensando en ti-dijo soñadoramente y Ginny abrió aun mas los ojos.-Eso hizo que Harry saliera del privado y fuera a decirle algo grosero.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Que no hablara de su esposa. Y que la familia que tú tienes, es su familia-Ginny se enojó al comienzo pero luego ablandó su semblante. Harry nunca había tenido un hogar sino hasta que llegó a la Madriguera y esa familia que estaban formando, era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado.-Harry no ha tenido muchos momentos felices como para hacer un álbum, precisamente. Creo que eso lo hizo estallar y Dean estaba mal ubicado.

-¿Qué más?-preguntó, sintiéndose algo sonrojada-Quiero decir..Seguro Dean lo dijo en plan de querer ir con alguien a la boda y salí en el tema, nada más. No creo que siga enamorado de mí.

-Yo tampoco, pero siempre le gustaste. ¿Recuerdas ese día que nos lo topamos en Hogsmeade? Andaba comprando algo para su ahijada y tú con tu panza de James. Se babeó todo. Era todo un poema su rostro-Ginny le restó importancia con una mano y sorbió su té-No digo que te siga amando, son amores de niños, pero que marcan. Sé que siempre dijiste que era demasiado atento contigo..¿Pero además de querer a mi amigo, el cual adoro, que te hizo no querer a Dean? Es tierno, lindo, inteligente..un buen partido.

-Lo es-admitió Ginny sin saber en qué ese momento su esposo había llegado y oía toda la charla tras la pared, en la sala, atentamente-Pero además de que Harry nunca se me fue de la cabeza, a pesar de que es arisco, complejo de héroe, poco atento y a veces …muchas veces, bueno casi siempre, no demuestra sus sentimientos..es Harry. Lo quiero arisco, lo quiero con esa cicatriz, lo quiero con sus pesadillas que gracias a Merlín ya acabaron, lo quiero hasta cuándo se va a una larga misión..porque lo quiero así, viene todo en el paquete.

-Dean no es Harry-dijo la castaña entendiendo a su amiga-Así como Victor no era Ron.

-La única forma que Krum sea Ron es con una poción multijugos. Y eso, amiga, mataría a Ron-dijo el auror entrando a la cocina y sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.-Aunque pagaría por ver su cara-dijo sonriente y besó a su amiga en el cachete y a su esposa en la boca.-¿Cómo has estado Lily?-dijo acariciando el vientre de su mujer-Traje algo para ti de Nueva Gales.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? No te oímos-dijo Ginny contenta que volviera pronto.-Ha estado molesta, moviéndose. Pero he logrado que apruebe a Luna como su madrina-Harry rio levemente.-Y creo que quiere que la chica de Beaxhill gane ese concurso de cantantes de la tele-todos rieron-¿Y qué tal tú?

-Bueno, hemos logrado dar con el sobrino de Carrow-dijo Harry tomando una tartita. Hacia horas que no comía algo sólido. Hermione se apresuró a servirle té y la miró, agradecido-En este momentos Dawlish y Grengin están yendo a su escondite. No creo que lo encerremos, pero lograremos que confiese, le ofreceremos algún trato y le quedarán antecedentes.

-Hacía cosas de segunda..como ir por comida o mandar lechuzas.-dijo Hermione entendiendo-Nada que pueda implicarlo más.

-Pero debe tener información útil-dijo Harry chupándose un dedo-¿Ya te ibas Hermione?

-Recién llega.-terció la pelirroja sorprendida de su marido. Hermione asintió y Ginny negó con la cabeza para que se quedara.

-No, debo ir por Rose y Hugo a lo de Bill.

-¿Ya tienen nombre?-preguntó Harry abrazando a su esposa por detrás y besando su sien. Esto la ablandó un poco.

-Creo que le pondremos Arthur. Nadie ha honrado a tu padre-dijo con algo de reproche y los Potter se dieron cuenta que era verdad-Hay una Molly, un Fred, pero ningún Arthur.

-Suena bien.-dijo Ginny emocionada..

Hermione se retiró no sin antes llevarse consigo algunos pastelitos para el camino.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? La echaste, prácticamente-dijo Ginny con los brazos en jarra. Harry sonrió, divertido.

-Porque quiero estar a solas contigo-dijo pasando su cabello por detrás de sus orejas-Como soy tan "arisco", no puedo hacer cosas contigo con Hermione enfrente-dijo sonriendo y comenzó a darle pequeños y cortos besos en la boca y en la comisura.-¿Lily permites a papi hacer cosas con mami? No te molestaré, lo juro.-Ginny sonrió respondiendo a los besos y abrazándolo por el cuello-Eso es un sí.-aceptó tras notar como su bebe se movía en el interior de Ginny y la llevó, cargando, escaleras arriba.


	3. La nueva auror

**La nueva Auror**

Aquella Navidad sería una de las más solitarias. Sonrió al mirar a su hijo tratando de tocarse la punta de los pies con sus manitas y caer como una bola sobre su colchón, en el intento. Albus era menudito a comparación de lo comestible y lleno de rollos tiernos que había sido James al año. Sonrió al recordar que donde fuese, James era centro de miradas, tiradas de moflete y sonrisas. En cambio, Albus era halagado al ser el calco de su padre y recibía sonrisas junto con la repetida muletilla" aaaay" por la ternura que inspiraba.

Rita Skeeter, más limitada y callada que nunca, se había enterado que era igual a Harry y ofreció muchos gallenos por sacarle fotos y hacer una nota, comparando la vida de lujos que el niño llevaría junto con la vida llena de necesidades y carencias que Harry había tenido. Si hasta en la mente maquiavélica de la mujer, había imaginado al pequeño Albus dentro del guardo debajo de la escalera de la casa y a su padre, dentro de su cuadro decorado con nubes y lleno de juguetes para niños. Vaya contraste.

-Mamita-llamó James de dos años levantando su mano. Odiaba que su madre mirara demasiado tiempo a su hermano. La debilidad de James Sirius Potter era no ser reconocido y no ser el centro de atención.

-Que linda manito tienes-indicó Ginny con un beso en la palma de la mano-¿Sabes Jimbo? Pasaremos Navidad en lo de la abue Molly. Papá está en una misión muy importante y demorará en venir-El pequeño bebé la miró unos segundos fijamente, como leyendo su mirada. Era marrón como la de ella, pero más brillante y algo oliva.-Sé que me entiendes nene. Y ahora..haremos la carta a Santa Claus. Seguro te trae ese equipo de Quidditch que tanto quieres-James sonrió compradoramente y su madre lo besó en la sien.-Ese es mi pequeñito.

No hablaba mucho pero sonreía cuando algo le gustaba. Su primera palabra había sido "Haggy" para disgusto de su padre y "Mama", para orgullo de su madre. " Vamos que dice Ron, Teddy, Mione, pero nada de Papá" masculló enojado el auror cuando habían pasado meses y meses de su primera palabra. Así que cuando había nacido Albus, cada día que estaba en casa le enseñaba como decir y modular "papá", la tan ansiada palabra que algún día esperaba oír.

Una lechuza en la ventana del cuarto de sus hijos la hizo voltear. Abrió levemente para que pasara. Era Lexie, la lechuza de su marido. Tras un picotazo amistoso y los grititos de emoción de James al ver al animal, abrió el sobre.

 _Ginny:_

 _Si todo va bien, creo que estaré para cuando abramos los regalos la mañana de Navidad. No puedo darte mucha data, ya sabes, alerta permanente por si interceptan la carta. El rayo no ha caído. Dale besos a los niños. Te adjunto una foto de ayer a la noche del cumpleaños de Dawlish. El muy condenado no aparenta los 35 años que tiene. Un beso, te amo. Harry_

Sonrió. Ellos dos tenían cierto tipo de códigos para decirse cosas a través de carta y que nadie entendiera. "El Rayo no ha caído" quería decir que habían hallado el paradero de la persona en cuestión y que ya levantarían campamento. Abrió la foto plegada que venía adjuntada. Era el escuadrón sonriendo, con copas en mano, dentro de una de las carpas.

Dawlish, algo bebido, en el centro se paraba dudosamente. Cattens, una morena, con una botella de agua y subida a un banquito. Gable, el asiático recién llegado, sonreía. Ginny se alegró que se haya podido integrar rápidamente. A la izquierda, Harry sonreía con una barba crecida de hacía días y junto él, demasiado junto a él según Ginny, una chica rubia con el cabello tomado. Era de su estatura, casi de su edad, pero con algo de veela en su sangre. Hubiese jurado que era prima de Fleur. Era Regina George. Una auror americana que había rendido incontables veces para entrar al escuadrón. Año tras año. Era muy mala en los duelos pero servía para hacer campana y dar avisos rápidos con los patronus.

¿Porqué había sido llevada a misión en campo afuera si tan inútil era?

Suspiró al ver como la chica se acercaba a su esposo y sonreía. Miró a James señalar con el dedito a su padre dando saltitos, enfundado en un enterito estampado de quaffles.

-Sí, es papito. Vendrá en cuanto pueda, cielo.-dijo mirando a Albus. Tenía los ojos de Harry, de Lily. Se imaginó a Lily Potter durmiendo a su nieto en una mecedora en el hall del patio trasero. O al abuelo James enseñando a volar al pequeño James Sirius en el campo improvisado de la Madriguera. Toda esas cosas y más se habían perdido. Pero siempre había que seguir adelante. Por Teddy, por sus hijos, por lo que vendría.

Dejó a los niños jugando en el corral de Albus con unos camioncitos que Audrey, la esposa de Percy les había obsequiado ese día tras el control del mes en San Mungo. Fue a hablar por red flú, nombrando el hogar de su cuñada y amiga.

-Ginny-dijo la castaña apareciendo en el fuego de la chimenea. Cargaba Rose mientras le cepillaba el enmarañado cabello.-Tenías que tener el cabello de los Granger, pobrecita.

-Se parece mucho a ti, gracias a Merlín-dijo Ginny viendo a su sobrina embobada-El ADN de Ron es defectuoso.

-Oye es el mismo que tienes tú-dijo la castaña ofendida

-No, el mío es mejorado. Por algo soy la última- sonrió orgullosa-Hermione..¿que sabes de Regina George?

-¿La auror americana?-inquirió dejando a su hija ya desenredada, en un sillón.-Pues que le cuesta, pero es trabajadora. No muy hábil en duelos, pero sí rápida en teoría. Hace papeleo, alguna guardia. Ron me dijo que estaba en segunda línea. ¿Por?

-Harry me mandó una foto del cumpleaños de Dawlish..y ella está como medio cerca-explicó algo avergonzada. Sonaba idiota.

-¿Cerca?¿Cómo?

-Cerca de Harry, Hermione. Casi abrazada. Y no es su amiga, él me lo habría contado-dijo algo insegura, abrazándose a si misma.-Es algo infundado, pero quería averiguar.

-Totalmente-aceptó Hermione sonriendo.-Debe ser porque es Navidad también. Harry no estará. Debes estar sensible. Harry debe haber tenido razones para llevarla.

-Lo sé. Pero si dices que es de segunda línea-terció con la boca fruncida.-Igual debe ser por la fecha, no te pregunté nada por favor.

-Dalo por hecho. Nos veremos esta noche en lo de tu madre. Adiós.

Ginny cortó la conexión sintiéndose más aliviada. ¿Por qué habían saltado esos celos repentinos?

Regina George sonrió ante el reflejo del espejo de su baño. Estratégicamente, Harry había mandado a los otros dos aurors a acabar de rastrear una pista a un pueblo cercano. Dawlish, seguía durmiendo de la borrachera de la noche anterior.

Habían ido a una taberna algo alejada del bosque donde estaban acampando. Resultó que no era muggles, sino de magos y hasta era de un primo tercero de Dawlish. Bebieron, cantaron alguna que otra mala canción de Las Brujas de McBeth en un viejo reproductor de música. Nada de celulares ni wifi ni nada muggle. Esa taberna era para la venta de cosas ilegales. Harry se dio cuenta al mero rato que entró. Se miraron con el grupo de aurors y decidieron no dar señal de quienes eran. Igualmente, no había nada fuera de la ley que ellos pudieran controlar. Un par jovencitos fumando cabbabis en una mesa al fondo, dos ancianos intercambiando unas pastillas de colores extraños y una pareja que iba de trampa.

Tomaron una foto a mitad de la noche y Harry sintió una mano pequeña y un perfume fresco en su cuello. No quiso voltear. Regina estaba demasiado cerca y le intimidaba.

"Cuando una mujer te mira intensamente es demasiado inteligente o demasiado peligrosa" decía Ron cuando se refería a Hermione con "esas miraditas que me traspasan todo, me da miedo hasta pensar amigo". Regina no era precisamente una mente brillante, entonces quedaba la segunda opción.

Se corrió de la rubia tras tomar la foto y se enfrascó en una charla sobre escobas con Dawlish. La rubia suspiró, cansada. Esa tarde antes de navidad era SU chance para tener algo con Potter. Vamos, era hombre y hacía tiempo estaba lejos de casa y sin atenciones. Ese día llevaba bajo el uniforme de auror, su mejor conjunto de lencería. Salió de su cuarto y lo encontró en la sala común tomando algo de café y completando una bitácora del viaje. Registraban todo día tras día.

-Harry-llamó la rubia sentándose enfrente y haciendo que este la mirara-Estamos solos-dijo dulcemente. Potter enarcó una ceja, extrañado-Has notado como te miro, como me acerco. Vamos, no te hagas el tonto.

-Y tú has visto como me alejo-respondió el auror. Diablos, esa barba de hacía días lo hacía lucir maduro y más hombre.

-Has estado lejos de casa-respondió ella en tono casual apoyando los codos sobre la mesa-Y yo también.

Harry pensó que volvía a estar en Hogwarts en la biblioteca y las chicas se le insinuaban por ser el Elegido. Ginny, en esos momentos, le pegaría con un libro o simplemente rechistaría. Sonrió, recordando las pecas bien marcadas de sus mejillas y orejas cuando se enojaba.

-Me entiendes-dijo la rubia tomando esa sonrisa como una buena señal. Le tomó la mano con suavidad y le acarició la palma, abierta.-Eres guapo.

-Y tu también.-dijo el auror y sacó la mano-Pero no pasará nada entre nosotros.

-¿Por el trabajo? No suelo mezclar trabajo con placer pero puedo..

-Esa sería la segunda razón-dijo algo nervioso y volviendo a escribir. Regina resopló y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo.-La primera, es mi esposa y mi familia.

-Pero ella no debe enterarse, obvio.-chilló la auror frustrada.-Se supone que los hombres casados, se acuestan por placer y ya, Harry. El secreto está implícito en el aire.

-No lo creo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa.-No tengo ganas de acostarme contigo.

-Pero..¿no estás infelizmente casado?-preguntó, sin creerle.-Quiero decir, no soy una zorra rompehogares..pero esto de salir de misión días y días y tener mucha energía acumulada…me he topado con tipos que necesitan liberarla-explicó en susurro y Harry la miró, entendiendo.-No eres el primero ni el último hombre casado con el que estoy.

-Pues no seré ni el del medio.

-No creas que soy una zorra ni nada de eso.-pidió atajada con una mano-Pero tengo deseos.

-Pues..Dawlish está durmiendo. Seguro si le das un beso, lo tienes-dijo sonriendo y señalando el cuarto-Estaba bien mamado, pero seguro ya tiene energía para esas cosas.

-Pero quiero contigo.-dijo como una niña pequeña a la cual le arrebataron un dulce-No por que seas Harry Potter o algo así. Solo quiero.

-Yo no, Regina-exclamó con algo seriedad-Eres hermosa, me siento halagado. Pero amo a mi esposa, y con ella solamente, liberaría ese tipo de energía. Además, tengo dos hijos y otra en camino. No arriesgaría todo eso por liberar energía embotellada-explicó como si dos más dos fuese cuatro. Y lo era.

La rubia lo miraba fascinada y algo pálida. Era la primera vez que alguien no sucumbía ante su mitad lado veela y se sentía rechazada pero, a la vez, encantada.

-Eres increíble.-dijo y esbozó una sonrisa sincera-Tu esposa tiene suerte de tenerte. Y no tiene que salir esta charla de aquí ¿cierto?

-Sería lo mejor-aceptó Harry.-No ha pasado nada.

Regina se levantó y volvió a su cuarto a dormir un poco. Harry suspiró y se talló la cara con las manos. ¿Acaso las mujeres estaban locas? Tomó algo de café y decidió que era tiempo de ir a casa por una hora aunque sea. Extrañaba a Ginny, horrores.

Avisó con un Patronus a los aurores que estaban trabajando fuera de la tienda y se apareció en su sala.

Ginny estaba jugando a las luchitas con James y Albus. Los varoncitos la tenían rodeada. Albus sobre sus piernas y James la retenía por detrás. Reían al tratar de ella salir.

-Papi-dijo James con su rostro iluminado al verlo feliz. Parecía que le habían colocado un farol en los ojos. El auror agarró a su hijo casi en el aire, del salto que dio.

Albus hizo un ruidito parecido a un "hola" con su boca y Ginny fue a saludarlo con un beso, sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó en medio de un abrazo, los cuatro, con Albus en el medio.-Lo siento, cielito.-dijo al ver que su bebe le tiraba el pelo, llamando su atención.

-No pude aguantar-dijo Harry en un suspiro y la besó, con ansias. ¿Cómo resistirse a esas pecas, ojos marrones llenos de vida y ese look con el pelo en un rodete desarreglado y pijama de entrecasa? Era perfecta.-Hola-dijo sonriendo y acariciando su panza. Eran tres meses pero ya podía sentirla con ellos. Los cinco, el tesoro más preciado.

Dejaron a los niños con unos juguetes en la sala de estar y fueron a la cocina por algo de té. Harry la besó en el cuello repetidas veces mientras que lo preparaba haciéndola reír.

-Estás muy cargoso, Harry-musitó risueña volteando y acariciando su cuello y cabello.-Te he extrañado mucho..No sé si es por el bebé o qué.

-Y yo a ti, pecas-la besó suavemente. La imagen de Regina incitándolo a tener algo le sobrepasó la mente y agradeció que Ginny no supiera legeremancia.

Ginny se separó del contacto y lo miró, dulcemente.

-Harry tengo algo que preguntarte..sé que odio las escenas de celos y siempre he sido segura de nosotros..pero..tengo un presentimiento-expresó algo sonrojada por lo que diría a continuación-Cuando vi esa foto del cumpleaños de Dawlish, esa auror rubia estaba demasiado cerca de ti. –Harry tragó saliva algo tenso, pero lo disimuló muy bien.-Y no sé que me pasó. No creo que tengan nada, sé que me quieres y todo…pero hay algo, Harry.

-Ginny..-dijo el moreno besando su frente-Eres más perceptiva de lo que crees-Ginny enarcó una ceja pero al siguiente instante, se puso algo pálida-No pasó nada-atajó Harry acariciando sus hombros-No estás sensible por Navidad o por el bebé. Tienes ese instinto de bruja, intacto-exclamó con una sonrisita-Regina intentó tener algo conmigo..una insinuación. Ella se maneja de ese modo. De todos modos, no ha pasado nada.

Ginny se soltó del abrazo y se alejó, algunos pasos.

-Ha sido recién.-explicó Harry encogiendo sus hombros-Por eso vine de inmediato a casa. Quería verlos. Quería verte.

Ginny endulzó su semblante de nuevo y le tomó la mano.

-Ay Harry, te quiero.-confesó sonriendo y el chico le besó el dorso de la mano.-Es como si hubiese adivinado que quería coquetearte. ¿No estaré engendrando a la Profesora Trelawney?-soltó haciéndolo reír sonoramente. La acercó hacia él y la besó, suavemente.-¿Qué le dijiste a esa chica?

-Que te quería y que no pasaría nada. Fue algo..er…incomodo. Pero parece que lo ha captado. No la llevaré más a misiones, no conmigo.-se apresuró a decir para dejarla más tranquila.

-Parece que se ha topado con un hombre felizmente casado-dijo ella muy contenta. El llanto de Albus y las risas de James los hicieron volver a la sala donde el mayor le había quitado su juguete preferido. –No Jaime, es de Albus-explicó Ginny retornando el juguete a su hijo menos. Su hijo mayor ni la había oído al estar jugando con su padre a los autitos.

Miró a Albus, con sus ojitos verdes y a su esposo tirado en la alfombra de la sala, jugando a los autitos con su hijo mayor. Eso no era felicidad, era algo muchísimo más grande.


	4. Gritos de amor

**Gritos de amor**

-Te llevas a una grande..¿eh Potter?-inquirió Oliver Wood con un codazo en las costillas. Harry le miró extrañado y luego vio hacia donde Oliver miraba. Un grupo de chicas sonrientes en una mesa cercana. Hablaban, reían escandalosamente y admiraban un trofeo enorme de color oro en medio de la taberna. Eran las Arpías de Hollyhead y estaban festejando su reciente campeonato en las ligas locales de Inglaterra. Harry había cancelado una misión a último momento para ir a la final y festejar junto a su novia.

-¿Lo dices en qué sentido?-increpó mitad divertido Harry bebiendo whiskey de fuego-¿Por lo linda, lo buena jugadora o todo junto?

-Lo buena jugadora, Harry-apresuró a decir Wood, el cual era el asistente técnico del entrenador de las chicas tras una corta pero exitosa carrera como jugador-Es una de las mejores..y me parece genial que la apoyes. No todas tienen alguien como tú…mira nada más a Gene Inners-indicó de soslayo con la mirada. Harry vio una chica con cara de incomodidad mirando el celular muggle repetidas ocasiones- No puede festejar por completo por su celoso novio, el cual además de estar celoso de los fanáticos, no deja que ningún chico se le a más de medio metro. Un maniático.

-Vaya-susurró Harry y vio la mirada marrón de Ginny sobre la de él. Le sonrió levemente y ella le tiró un besito en el aire.-Soy muy afortunado, como dices.

-Especialmente la parte de los gritos..esa es la mejor-canturreó Oliver levanto su copa-Tu novia sí que sabe imponerse. Es chiquita y menuda..pero cuando grita, Merlín.

Harry rió levemente y asintió de lado.

-Aún recuerdo cuando era capitán…y ella ponía orden. Nunca fui un líder muy mandón que digamos. Organizador si, pero con el don de imponerme nunca.

-Y eso que aún no se casan ni tienen hijos. Imagínate, Potter-bromeó Oliver con un golpe leve en el hombro. El moreno rió junto a su antiguo capitán de Quidditch y una imagen descolgada de Ginny con más años y cabello largo gritándole a dos niños de cabello azabache, apareció en su mente.  
Nombres como James, Sirius o Albus aparecieron en sus oídos por arte de magia. Sonrió de lado, bobamente.

-Me parece que necesito poner orden yo con aquellas bailarinas-dijo Wood sacándolo de sus pensamientos a futuro y un perfume floral le inundó los pulmones. El grupo de chicas se había dirigido a la pista de baile y su novia estaba colgada en su cuello, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué sucede? Estás callado-musitó la chica haciéndole mimitos en el rostro. Harry sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios-Si estás aburrido nos vamos..las chicas y yo ya festejamos todo.

-No, no estoy cansado. Además es tu noche, hermosa-terció acariciándole el cabello-¿Estás contenta?-Ella asintió-Me encanta poder estar contigo en este momento. Mereces esa copa, las tapas de periódicos y tu apellido en lo alto.

-Gracias, cielo. No sabes lo que significa para mí que me digas esto-dijo ella emocionada y lo besó con ahínco.

En ese beso Harry denotó que la voz potente y gritona de su novia llamando por nombres como James, Sirius o Albus, era algo a no tan largo plazo.


End file.
